caidinfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Blue's Clues episodes
Season 1 #Snack time (April 7, 1996) #What time is it for blue (April 14, 1996) #Mailboxs birthday (April 21, 1996) #Blues Story time (April 28, 1996) #What does blue need (May 5, 1996) #Blues favorite song (May 12, 1996) #Adventures in art (May 19, 1996) #Blue goes to the beach (May 26, 1996) #Pretend time (June 2, 1996) #A snowy day (June 9, 1996) #The trying game (June 16, 1996) #Blue wants to play a game (June 23, 1996) #The grow show (June 30, 1996) #Blue wants to play a song game (July 7, 1996) #What does blue want to make (January 19, 1997) #What story does blue want to play (January 26, 1997) #Ticketys favorite nesury rhyme (February 3, 1997) #What is blue afraid of (February 10, 1997) #Magenta comes over (February 17, 1997) #Blues news (February 24, 1997) Season 2 #Steve gets the sniffles (September 6, 1998) #What does blue want to build (September 13, 1998) #What was blues dream about (September 20, 1998) #Blues senses (September 27, 1998) #What experiment does blue want to try (October 10, 1999) #What does blue want to make out of recycled things (October 17, 1999) #Prereading (October 24, 1999) #Math (October 26, 1999) #Blues birthday (June 5, 2000) #What does blue want to do with her drawing (October 8, 2001) #Music in an everyday day (April 8, 2002) #Blues surprise at 2 o clock (April 15, 2002) #Blues sad day (September 1, 2003) #The lost episode (September 8, 2003) #Blue is frustrated (September 15, 2003) #What game does blue want to learn (September 22, 2003) #What is blue trying to do (September 29, 2003) #Mechanics (October 6, 2003) #What did blue see (October 4, 2004) #Nurture (October 10, 2004) #Signs (June 6, 2005) #Weight and balance (June 13, 2005) Season 3 #Art appreciation (August 7, 2006) #Geography (July 2, 2007) #Animal behavior (July 9, 2007) #Hide and seek (July 14, 2007) #What's that sound (July 14, 2007) #Thankful (July 21, 2007) #What's so funny (July 28, 2007) #Draw along with blue (March 3, 2008) #Anatomy (March 10, 2008) #Enviroments (June 1, 2009) #Blues big treasure hunt (June 8, 2009) #Occupations (June 15, 2009) #Blues big pajama party (July 5, 2010) #Pool party(June 6, 2011) #Nature (June 13, 2011) #Inventions (June 20, 2011) #Blues big mystery (June 27, 2011) #Blues big musical (December 16, 2011) #Blues big costume party (August 6, 2012) #The wrong shirt (August 13, 2012) #Words (August 20, 2012) #Blues collection (August 27, 2012) #Periwinkle misses his friend (November 4, 2013) #Prehistoric blue (November 11, 2013) #Blues play (November 18, 2013) #Shy (October 6, 2014) #Cafe blue (October 13, 2014) #Blues big holiday (October 20, 2014) #Stormy weather (October 27, 2014) #Magenta gets glasses (November 3, 2014) Season 4 #Imagination (May 4, 2015) #The anything box (May 11, 2015) #Adventure (May 18, 2015) #Superfriends (May 25, 2015) #Blues new place (October 8, 2016) #Mr salt and mrs pepper day (October 15, 2016) #What's new blue (October 22, 2016) #The baby's here (October 29, 2016) #Bugs (November 5, 2016) #Un dia con plum (November 12, 2016) #Making changes (November 19, 2016) #What's inside (November 26, 2016) #Blues backyard ballgame bonanza (December 3, 2016) #Let's boogie (February 18, 2017) #Let's plant (February 25, 2017) #Blocks (March 4, 2017) #Blues book nook (March 25, 2017) #Blues school (April 8, 2017) #Something to do blue (April 15, 2017) #Puppets (April 16, 2017) #Rhyme time (April 22, 2017) #Joes first day (April 29, 2017) #Joe gets a clue (April 29, 2017) #Steve goes to college (April 29, 2017) #The big book about us (April 30, 2017) #Let's write (May 6, 2017) #The snack chart (May 13, 2017) #100th episode celebration (May 20, 2017) Season 5 #I'm so happy (June 10, 2017) #Can you help (June 17, 2017) #Colors everywhere (June 24, 2017) #Patience (August 5, 2017) #Blues big band (September 2, 2017) #The alphabet train (September 9, 2017) #Contraptions (September 16, 2017) #Meet polka dots (September 23, 2017) #Blues first holiday (September 30, 2017) #Our neighborhood festival (October 7, 2017) #Playing store (October 21, 2017) #A brand new game #Blue takes you to school #A surprise guest #The scavenger hunt #Shape searchers #The boat float #Dress up day #Blues predictions #Magenta gets glasses #Look carefully #The story wall #Blues big car trip #Animals in our house #Joes surprise party #Numbers everywhere #Body language #Blue goes to the doctor #Up down all around #I did that #Bedtime business #Morning music Season 6 (2004) Season 6 #The legend of the blue puppy #Soccer practice #Playdates #Bluestock #The fairy tale ball #Blues wishes #Joes clues #Skidoo Adventure #Love day #Snacktime Playdate #Hug Day #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams #Alphabet Power #Holiday wishes #Fred's birthday Season 7 #meet blue's baby brother #blue's farm playdate #shape detectives #masterpeice mesum #sprinkles's sleepover #world travelers #Mathstronauts! #Away Great Playdate #Little Red Riding Blue #Knights of the Snack Table #Music Stars